Black Mage of Light
] Summary The Black Mage is one of the Warriors of Light destined to restore light to the Crystals and save the world from the wrath of the Four Fiends. A studious hermit whose face is always covered in shadow, he trades the ability to wear sturdy armor and use powerful weapons for the ability to wield destructive magic that can wreak havoc across an entire battlefield, bringing down the fury of the elements, bending the fabric of space, and manipulating time itself to support his allies from the rear. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: The Black Mage of Light Origin: Final Fantasy I Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Hero of Prophecy/The Warrior of Light, Black Mage/Black Wizard Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics,, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) and Underwater Breathing (Type 2; Can breathe underwater via Oxyale), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by the time paradox he made when stopping the timeloop Chaos made in the past), Non-Physical Interaction (is capable of hitting Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Ice, Darkness, Fire and Thunder variety), Heat Manipulation (In the form of Flare), Poison Manipulation (via Scourge), Time Manipulation/Stop (In the variety of speeding himself/his allies up via Haste and slowing/stopping opponents via Slow and Stop), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep), Death Manipulation (Via Death/Kill), Teleportation (Via Teleport), Dimensional BFR (Via Warp), Petrification (Via Break), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Sleep and Confuse), Status Effect Inducement and Perception Manipulation (Via Blind), Paralysis Inducement (Via Hold), Statistics Reduction (via Focus and Focara), Statistics Amplification (Via Temper), Earth Manipulation (Via Quake), Soul Manipulation (Is capable of interacting with and killing souls), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Travel (the 4 crystals are capable of warping space and time, as well as being able to send someone back in time) |-|Resistance= Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) |-|Optional Equipment= Holy Manipulation (via Lightbringer, which can cast Holy), Light Manipulation (via Light Axe, which can cast Diara), Healing (via the Rune Axe, Healing Helm, and Rune Staff, which can cast Curaga, Heal and Healara respectively), Invisibility (via the White Robe, which can cast Invisira), Statistics Amplification (via Giant's Glove, which can cast Saber), Power Nullification (via Mage Masher, which can cast Silence), Afterimage Creation (via Defender, which can cast Blink), Forcefield Creation (via Murasame, which can cast Protect), Resurrection (via Sage's Staff, which can cast Life) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought and defeated base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with and dodge attacks from base Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Comparable to base Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons; much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Cat Claws or Judgement Staff, Robe, Armlet, Crystal, Oxyale Intelligence: Skilled mage and combatant, bested Garland in mortal combat, previously Cornelia's greatest Knight (of which was implied to be worth the entirety of Cornelia's remaining military might alone due to the Kingdom's failure to rescue Princess Sara themselves), fairly competent at problem solving with little information available Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile assumes the Black Mage of Light is the Black Wizard class from the original game. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Magic:' The specialty of black mages, Black Magic is typically used to either inflict status effects or directly deal damage to the opponent. The spells that the Black Mage of Light can learn are as follows: **'Fire/Fira/Firaga:' Various spells that inflict fire-elemental damage. Fire is a simple blast of flame. Fira causes pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Firaga summons a meteor that leaves a fiery explosion in its wake. **'Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga:' Various spells that inflict Ice-elemental damage. Blizzard summons a block of ice and hits an enemy with it. Blizzard causes spikes of ice to erupt from the ground. Blizzaga freezes all enemies in a wave of ice. **'Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga:' Various spells that inflict Thunder-elemental damage. Thunder summons a small lightning bolt. Thundara summons a barrage of lightning bolts. Thundaga summons a massive bolt that creates a rotating ray of electricity. **'Focus/Focara:' Shines a light or lights onto an enemy, clearing distractions and lowering their evasion. **'Sleep/Sleepra:' Puts an opponent to sleep. **'Dark/Blind:' Dark blinds the opponent with a blast of smoke, while Blind removes their eyesight. **'Temper:' Increases the attack power of one ally. **'Hold/Stun:' Stuns one or all enemies with paralysis. **'Slow/Slowra:' Slows time, decreasing the speed of one or all opponents. **'Haste:' Speeds up time for an ally, increasing their speed. **'Death/Kill:' Inflicts Instant death. While Death has a low chance of working, Kill will always hit if the opponent's HP is below a certain value. **'Teleport:' Teleports, allowing the party to leave dungeons. **'Quake:' Causes an earthquake that swallows up opponents. **'Saber:' A more powerful version of Temper that increases the user's attack and accuracy. **'Break:' Turns the foe to stone, killing them. **'Stop:' Stops time for an enemy, preventing them from acting. **'Warp:' Banishes enemies to another Dimension. **'Flare:' A powerful non-elemental explosion that hits all enemies for massive damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Good Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Claw Users Category:Staff Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Wizards Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users